


Well Behaved Women are Probably Lying

by imscout



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Humor, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:08:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imscout/pseuds/imscout
Summary: They say there's more than meets the eye but if you're lucky enough to meet the eyes of Hino Rei you'll surely find out if that's true. For she is far more ordinary than you may believe. Or Not.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Hino Rei
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to one of my passion pieces. I've been working on this for a while and am about halfway done. I am posting this rather short first chapter and teaser to motivate myself to complete it. I am hoping I can write it in a way that lives up to the way it plays out in my head.  
> I have been exploring other fandoms (which you can see in my 30 Days of Drabbles) but I miss my rock. I feel motivated to crank this out but still am looking for the time to write so we'll see where we end up. Ideally I would like to have it done by the end of this month before I start work so stay tuned for hopefully frequent updates. :) Thanks and enjoy the story.
> 
> Ps. If you're wondering about Honestly Life I've been thinking about quickly wrapping it up so it's finished but I don't know if I can entertain 3 works at the same time so let me know if you have an opinion.

“So, I’ve noticed you’re here alone yet you turned all the women who approach you away. You’re very beautiful, you must already be spoken for, am I correct?”

“No sorry, I’m really just here to enjoy my own company and this drink. Thank you though.”

“I would kill to have that many people flock to me. Or even just the attention of someone like you.”

“Mnn, thanks.”

“Really it’s such an honor even talking to you, I want you to have my number.”

“Ohh no, I’m sorry. Really I’m not here to meet anyone.”

“Well for later, in case you’re thinking of me later. I know I’ll be thinking of you, … I don’t think I caught your name.”

“The presence of an innocent woman is no place for a leech. It would be wise of you to find an agreeable host before I find one for you,” a surprising curtain of black hair divided Minako from yet another unwanted suitor.

“Uh, who are you?” the girl cowered slightly at the menacing presence of the mysterious girl interrupting her conversation but still did not back down.

“Someone you’d be better off not knowing.” To Minako neither of their faces were visible however the girl acting as her blockade must have had a more menacing snare since the other quickly retreated.

Without a word, her unexpected savior made out to leave the bar before Minako growled, “I can take care of myself you know.”

Turning so Minako could finally see her face, dark eyes narrowed and her lips set into a thin line. “I wouldn’t know. It would be impossible for me to have such knowledge as we have never met before. However, I can infer that you would have suffered for much longer had I not stepped in. If you would really like to ‘take care of yourself’ as you put it, I suggest not acting inferior and apologizing to those who don’t deserve your sympathies nor for events outside of your control. I do hope you take better care of yourself next time.” She turned and left the bar not waiting for what little reply Minako could come up with.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sunny day with a few clouds moving in.

Minako awoke the next day in a rather great mood despite the events that unfolded last night. She typically took things that happened at the bar with a grain of salt. People were drunk and they did things that were out of character. It just happened. She simply brushed off what the other woman had said to her before her departure. In retrospect she should have been more kind and thanked her for her kindness but that was the past. The woman wasn’t a regular so it was unlikely they would ever meet again. If they did Minako figured she should apologize, but that was a minor thing.

Shaking her thoughts away Minako rose and prepared for the day. Her shift was earlier than usual today which also meant she would be off earlier. This allowed her some time to romp around downtown before her nightly affairs. Her boss had asked for some help and she really didn’t have anything better to do on her day off so why not. It would just save a drive later tonight anyway.

Minako slipped on her black slacks and company shirt, tied her hair up and made her way downtown. The restaurant she worked was a small reputable family owned place with a large community following. Voted best local restaurant multiple years in a row everyone in the area knew the place. The family who owned it was well known for their charitable work which included giving underprivileged young people a stable job. Despite that it never came off that way. The employees were respected and thankful for every opportunity they had been given. Minako considered all of them more of a family than the one she was born into; what little of it was remaining. If she fell on hard times she knew they would be there to help her. In turn she worked hard and did her best to return the favor.

The day went by without a hitch as usual. The easy atmosphere of the place as well as the familiarity of the staff made the work enjoyable. As the night was winding down the restaurant closed up and the employees moved into the back to set up for the night shift. The building was split between a restaurant on the main drag and a nightclub on the back alley. Due to the nature of the club only a select few knew of its existence despite being attached to the most popular restaurant around. All the patrons were either restaurant staff or their friends. Though it was still a sizeable number of people.

The club was owned by the same family that owned the restaurant but only firsthand experience would allow anyone that knowledge. It wouldn’t look good for a prestigious family to operate an underground gay nightclub so it was kept under wraps. Minako wasn’t even sure most of the employees knew it was the same owner. Minako was privy to more information than most as she had been with the family longer than anyone else. They took her under their wing before working age and helped her get set up. That was almost seven years ago.

Minako realized she spent more time reflecting than window shopping when she looked at the time. The club had opened about an hour ago. It was her usual routine to spend her nights at the club since some restaurant employees did double shifts as bartenders and she tended to enjoy their company.

Making her way back she noticed something through the window that caused her to stop and do a double take. No way.

Minako sidled up leaving a seat in between her and the woman next to her. Teasingly she chimed, “Looking for more damsels in distress?”

“No, I was hoping everyone could take care of themselves tonight.”

Minako figured she might still be bitter from their last encounter. Not wanting to ruin her good mood she decided to offer her apology.

“Hey you know I’m sorry about that. It was rude not to thank you. So, thank you,” Minako tried to meet her eyes but they were fixated on the expansive liquor shelf ahead.

The silence that met Minako’s apology was a little alarming but she didn’t let it affect her. She passed it off as weird bar customers. This woman definitely fit the bill.

“You’re welcome.” It was all she said not even sparing a glance.

Minako decided on a last ditch effort to be nice to this woman. If she didn’t respond well to this Minako would leave her alone. “It’s Minako by the way, my name.”

Silence. Alright Minako would back off now. This woman was really a force to be reckoned with. Ready to stand up Minako heard the woman finally reply. “Rei.” Well now Minako had a name. This was helpful.

“Well Rei it’s nice to meet you. Will you let me buy you a drink as an apology?”

Rei turned sharply to really look at Minako for the first time. Minako noticed the hardness in her eyes had disappeared and her brows were more relaxed. “While I appreciate the offer I refuse to put you out like that. I accept your apology and good intention.”

“Well alright then. Are you here with someone?” In Minako’s ample experience most people did not reject a free drink. Except for those who were already spoken for. It would make sense someone as beautiful as this woman would have someone.

“No. I enjoy my own company well enough.” This was shocking to say the least.

“Well you at least know someone here. This place isn’t exactly on the map. I know all the regulars so I’ll probably know them.” This had to be the best way to learn about someone; find out who they’re friends with. It says a lot about a person.

Rei seemed to mull over the question for a while before speaking. “I informed by a mutual friend of Serenity I believe.”

Minako was taken aback. The only person who went by the name Serenity was the matriarch of the family who owned the establishment. Despite having deep community roots they were quite well to do people with connections up the social ladder. It’s possible Rei could be a prospective new hire however she didn’t exactly look like the type. “Serenity? As in,” Minako lowered her voice to a whisper, “the owner?”

Rei looked surprised but recovered quickly, “Mm no not exactly. Is there another?”

Minako then realized that Rei was talking about their daughter, Serena. Despite being named after her mother she preferred to be called Usagi, her middle name. Usagi was the last person Minako expected Rei to know. If Rei was an icon of aloofness then Usagi was everything opposite. She had to know more. “You know Usagi?”

“Huh? No, not personally. As I said a mutual friend.” That was a letdown for Minako. This women would have been quite a topic of interest had she been personally acquainted with the girl who was basically her sister.

“Oh too bad. I happen to know her quite well. So why come if you’re not looking for someone?” Despite Rei not being as interesting as she thought Minako wanted to know more. There had to be something.

“I live around the area and had nothing else to do currently so why not, anyway this place is much cleaner than any of the others I’ve been to.” Rei called the bartender over to refill her glass and Minako noticed it was extremely pricey. She was thankful her offer to buy Rei a drink wasn’t accepted. Now knowing that Rei lived close by she figured she must live in one of the higher end areas of town. That or she just knew where she liked to spend her money.

The area wasn’t exactly poor but there were many areas that many middle class people wouldn’t be caught dead in. The rich people lived in the city but even that was about an hour away. Too far for Rei make that trip just for this place.

“Cleaner? How many bars to you go to?” Rei did not look like someone who went out clubbing a lot, not to mention she was alone. Despite all the good things that went on around here, all in all it was a dangerous place for a woman to be alone. Something didn’t add up but Minako couldn’t figure it out.

“Well, only one at any given time.” Mina isn’t sure but she thought she saw Rei smirk.

“Is that so? I haven’t really been to any others. This place is like my home.”

“That’s a peculiar way to describe a club. I don’t like to be at home very much either. My father died recently and it just holds bad memories.”

“I’m sorry. I can see why you’d want to get out. Both of my parents died when I was younger. I couldn’t stand being around that place anymore, so I left and never looked back.” Minako found it surprisingly easy to open up to this woman. However even more surprising was that Rei was opening up to her. The stoic woman from before replaced with a genuine and easy to talk to person.

“It has been quite difficult to overcome the tragedy. It was all so sudden. I will miss him terribly however my life goes on and I must do what I can and move on.” Rei looked like she was slightly strained as she said this. Minako only noticed since she was hyper aware of the expressions Rei made.

“Mm. I was lucky enough to find some help after I ran away. Do you know a lot about the community here?” It would make sense that she would given that she doesn’t stay at home very much.

“Not exactly. I didn’t get out much before my father passed. I used to go to school around here but it didn’t last very long.”

“What happened?”

“My family moved because they felt it wasn’t safe here anymore. Money was tight and it wasn’t affordable. That’s all.” The way Rei told her life story was a perpetual cycle of getting Minako’s hopes up. It seemed Rei always found herself in a situation that could’ve turned into a great story but it never did. But it could have just been getting Minako’s mind telling her that Rei was more interesting than she let on based on their initial encounter. But she had been wrong in the past. Minako was determined to pull some mystery out of her. She had to be hiding something but Minako couldn’t put her finger on it.

“Most people are just scraping by down here. It’s hard but it’s a great community. Most people would rather stay here than try to make it in the city. They say everyone is fake and blinded by wealth.”

“And what do you think, Minako?” That must have been the first time Rei said her name. The deliverance almost made her shiver. It was like Rei already knew everything about her.

“I think it’s true.” Rei’s face contorted slightly but she covered it well by looking down at her watch. Her face quickly conveyed what she thought of the time.

“Well, I hate to say that I really must be going. I have some business to attend to. It was lovely speaking to you. Maybe we’ll meet again?” Rei stood and went to shake Minako’s hand. Weird.

“Business? I don’t know what kind of business you would have to attend to at three in the morning but if you’re ever around again I’ll be here.”

“Yes, it’s quite a peculiar business,” Rei spoke in the clipped tone leaving no room for discussion. “However it is quite bold of you to confess you’re at the club every night.”

“What can I say? I like it here.”

“Alright Minako I’ll be sure to take you up on your offer should I be around again.” She waved and hurried out the door.

* * *

It was very unlike Rei to be late so when she opened her phone to see seven missed calls she was not surprised. Rounding the corner she opened her phone and called the number back. As if one cue she head another phone ringing a few feet from her.

In the blink of an eye she felt something smash against the side of her head and a burly hand grip her throat. Equally as quickly she grabbed a pocket knife and cut the wrist squeezing her throat. In turn the man released her putting pressure on his wound.

The man spoke, “Tell that fucking asshole he owes me everything and then some. When I get my hand on that-”

“Don’t bother. You’ll get what you want in time. However, attempt to assault me again and I’ll have every one of your body parts sent to your family in a gift box. Are we clear?”

“Bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember how I said I wrote half of this already? Okay well this is chapter two and I spent the better part of today rewriting the entire thing. I'll post that and any other chapters I overhaul to the Reinako One-shots which has turned into where I dump all the seconds recently. Oops.


	3. III

“Usagi! I’m home!” Minako called into the apartment with little regard to the time. When no one answered she went to knock on the other’s bedroom door.

After slight hesitation the door opened to a mess of blonde hair and the unhappy face of a woman who was reluctantly awake. “What.”

“Sorry I thought you’d be up. But now that you’re here, what to hear about my night?” Minako didn’t wait for an answer as she dragged Usagi to the living room and forced a cup of tea into her hands.

“I guess I don’t have a choice.”

“No not really.” Minako made herself a cup and got comfortable on the couch. “So did I tell you about what happened last night?”

“No.”

“Okay I’ll just tell the whole story then. So last night some girl was trying to get my number and she really didn’t understand that I was not into her,” Minako sighed recounting the event.

“As usual,” Usagi rolled her eyes having heard the same story a thousand times. She’s not even sure why Minako tells this story anymore. It was common knowledge Minako was attractive yet nice enough to make people think they had a chance. Usagi fully expected the story to end here.

“Right! I was just about to tell her off but then this woman comes up and calls her a leech! Who even says that?” Minako was yelling now, her tea completely forgotten as she paced around the living room

“Mom and Dad usually say that about people who use others to support them. It might be a rich person thing.”

“That’s what I thought initially but anyway I may or may not have been rude to her after that and she insulted me then walked out. So this morning I thought maybe I should have been nicer and if I ever saw her again I would apologize. And that was that. But-”

“You saw her again.” Minako’s stories were always semi predictable. At least the way she told them.

“Well yeah. I wouldn’t be telling the story otherwise. So I do end up apologizing and we sat and talked almost all night. First of all she was alone. Which is pretty weird but she can definitely stand up for herself if anything happened. I mean she had a switchblade on her keychain. That’s pretty badass,” Minako took a breath.

“I bet she’s Makoto’s friend. Is she Makoto’s friend?”

“Oh this is where it gets even better. I asked her who she knew and guess what she said.” Minako sat giddly on her seat.

“You?”

“No you! Well not exactly you but she said Serenity. So I asked her like Serenity as in your mom and she asked if there was another so I assumed she had to talking about you.” Minako’s wide eyes were trained on Usagi waiting for her reaction.

“What was her name?” Usagi started mulling over all the people she may have told about the club. She did have a lot of friends but the underground club her family owns is not a common topic of interest.

“Rei. I don’t have a family name but she had the most memorable violet eyes. If you ever saw this woman you would never forget her I swear.”

“Then I don’t remember her. I don’t have any close friends with that name. Are you sure she meant me?”

“Well technically she said a mutual friend. So one of your friends must be telling all their friends they know you. Just saying.” Minako shrugged.

“That’s weird. Okay go on. What else did she say?”

“Well it’s not really what she said but how she acted. You should have seen what she was drinking. I think it was more expensive than my half of the rent.” Minako exaggerated and drew a big circle with her arms.

“Really?” Usagi deadpanned. Minako barely paid anything since Usagi’s parents owned the complex.

“Okay whatever it was a lot of money. Anyway she said her father died recently and she was having a hard time getting over it but she didn’t really look sad. Like she was telling me how hard it was to lose him but every time she said it was ‘such a terrible loss’ or whatever her eye would twitch. I mean maybe be was just holding back tears but I swear it looked like she was happy the guy kicked the can.”

“Could have been a bad relationship? Still hurts sometimes though I guess.” Usagi could sometimes be the voice of reason. Sometimes.

“She said she used to go to school around here and I thought we were around the same age but neither of us remember her so either she doesn’t look her age or she was lying.”

“You really have it out for this girl. Why do you think she’s lying?”

“Couple things, when I walked in the bartender was giving her card back and it was black. But then she said that her family couldn’t afford to live here. This is like the cheapest real estate on this side of the freeway. She carries a weapon like she’s scrappy enough to actually fight someone. Which of those preppy socialites that your parents talk to parade around down here alone ready to fight someone?”

“Good point. But a black card could mean anything. I could almost qualify for one and that’s without my parents bribing anyone.”

“I don’t know Usagi there was something about her. I bet she stole it. Do you think Jadeite will let me look at the receipts?”

“In good conscience I hope not.” Usagi gave her a disapproving look. “It’s not that important. If she did steal it I’m sure the cops will find out.”

“Ugh fine! Anyway when she left she said she had ‘business to attend to’. It was three in the morning. She called it a peculiar business then basically ran away.”

“When business calls, as Dad always says.”

“I guess but on the way out she dropped this,” Minako handed Usagi a small card.

“The Vice President’s business card? I’ve never seen one of these before. I don’t even know if my parents have met him. This is weird.”

Minako shook her head wildly. “I told you there was something! And I think she’s going to come back to the club. You should come meet her so you know what I’m talking about.”

“Okay but still this could all be misleading evidence. What was she like besides all the weird signs?”

“She was kind of uptight at first but I think she got into it at the end. She was kind of normal I guess. She told me a lot about her life and her family when she was younger. And how her father passed. It was like talking to an old friend except that she was telling me things about her past I’ve never heard before.”

“So she doesn’t sound like some crazy lunatic so I don’t think it’s that big of a deal. Maybe she has some money but doesn’t like to flaunt it. She’s probably just a normal person who would blush if she knew you talked about her this much. Are you into her?”

“What? No! That’s not where I was going at all. I feel like to need to know more about her. She’s so mysterious it’s driving me mad.”

“Clearly. She sounds like your type. Someone who will keep you entertained for a while. Are you sure you aren’t into her?”

“I don’t think she’s into women.”

“She was at a gay nightclub Minako. Straight people don’t just walk into those alone.”

“Usagi when have you ever doubted my gaydar? I felt it, there was nothing.” Minako raised her eyebrows and shrugged. “Anyway I don’t need to date another criminal.”

“She’s not a criminal but I do agree. The last one was enough.”

“I don’t want to think about it.”

“Agreed. Anyway I think it’s time for bed. Especially for you. When you get tipsy your imagination is wild. You can think about her again in the morning.”

“Alright mom,” Minako rolled her eyes.

“Night!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was kind of a filler chapter but I thought it was good to know what Minako really thinks. And maybe she knows more than we anticipated. I also wanted to give Minako some screen time since this is going to be pretty Rei-centric but told from the eyes of Minako so we might as well give her some thoughts on the matter.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are all the character's really boring or are they lying?

“I wasn’t actually expecting you to be here. You were serious about being here every night,” Rei took her seat at the bar leaving one between herself and Minako as usual.

“Yep, every night without fail,” Minako tapped the bar and smiled.

“Is that something you should be proud of?” Minako had never thought of it as a bad thing since to her it was her second home but after thinking about where Rei was coming from she hoped Rei didn’t think she had a drinking problem. It had been a few days since the last time Rei was here so it’s not like she had seen her drinking every night. However, it might have been assumed being that it was a bar after all.

“I know all the regulars and some not so regulars now. Anyway, I usually come to see some friends.” Minako motioned somewhere to the side leaving Rei to stare quizzically at nothing.

“Friends?” Despite having seen Minako three times now, Rei had not seen Minako talk to anyone else other than the one potential suitor.

“Oh well they work here so you know, they’re busy, all the time,” Minako scratched the back of her neck awkwardly. It did seem like a poor excuse to say she came to see her friends who could never talk to her.

“That’s kind of you. I rarely get to see my friends with all of our schedules. They travel a lot for business. Even when they’re home they work in an office so it would be hard to visit.” That explained why she was alone most of the time but there was no one else who could go out with her? “And I need some alone time you know?” That’s why.

“Sure, I get that, being surrounded by people all day. I work at a restaurant so I kinda have to put on the smile for the tips,” Minako chuckled at herself. She wondered if Rei understood the struggle of working in the food industry for tips.

“Don’t even get me started on working for tips. I worked with my friend at a restaurant for a while. She went on and moved up but I couldn’t take it so I dropped the gig. That’s amazing that you do that for a living.” Rei seemed more at ease today. She was much more easygoing and forthcoming so Minako figured she could afford a few more personal questions.

“I’ve been doing it for a while so it’s all I know. Maybe someday if I can save enough I’ll go back to school. What do you do for a living? I assume it’s not in the food industry.”

“You would be correct there. Unfortunately, I’m not very much of a people person so I work at the Industrial Building running errands for the workers. Hence, why all my friends are office workers. It’s basically and intern position but I make due.” Minako was not expecting that. She figured Rei had to make less than she did. So much for her theory about being rich.

“Wow I’ve never been in there. I hear security is pretty tight. I still can’t believe they converted it into an office building. The senator runs his business out of there doesn’t he?” The building was one of the last relics of the industrial era however the interior was assumed to have been entirely remodeled. It was a well-known hub of startups and multibillion dollar businesses. Rei had probably crossed paths with plenty of upper-class members.

“Yes. He runs his operation from the top floor though. I’ve only been up there when I was covering for someone on the cleaning team. It was a funny story though, he was in a meeting with the Vice President of all people when I accidently bumped into him and spilled his coffee,” Rei giggled lightly. Minako noted the behavior in her mind thinking back to the Vice President’s business card. Damn it all for making so much sense.

“Well that’s pretty cool you got to meet him.”

“It was, despite being in the most unfortunate of circumstances.”

In just one story Minako found a complete change within Rei. She changed her elegant speech patterns and showed emotions all in a few sentences. Although Rei wasn’t the mysterious character she had hoped, she was intrigued. It’s not every day some woman who isn’t immediately smitten with her walks into the club and starts a conversation with her. She wouldn’t admit it but sitting at the bar alone watching her friends work was rather lonely.

“The Industrial Building is near that new shopping centre isn’t it?” She’d seen advertisements while it was still being built but it was immediately obvious it was for a much more exclusive group of rich people.

“The District? It is right down the street however I could never afford to go there. Window shopping maybe.”

“Me neither but I will definitely go window shopping. Unless you need to pay for that too,” Minako laughed because it was a real possibility that you had to pay just to get in the centre.

“I wouldn’t put it past them. It’s absurd how much money they will make just on that.”

“Have you been to the second hand shop around here? The lady who owns get gets a lot of deliveries from people from the city so it’s really nice stuff.”

“Oh I love that place. It’s so nice and cheap too.”

“I can’t remember the name but I always recommend it.”

“I don’t either. Shame.”

The conversation goes on back and forth about mostly trivial things until last call is made and the women decide to call it a night. Minako extends another standing invitation for Rei to come visit her any time to which she accepts.

A few nights later the two meet again. This time Minako challenges Rei in a friendly bet.

“Those two are straight,” Minako points to a younger woman with glittery shorts, that are more deserving to be called underwear, grinding against a burly man.

“I disagree.”

“Look at them! I think he’s actually in her. Do you see that? If she’s not straight she’s at least bi.” Minako was transfixed on the couple seemingly having sex on the dance floor.

Rei didn’t say anything for a moment which leads Minako to think she had conceded. She turned around and took a victory sip of her drink. After a while Rei spoke up, “They just shook hands and walked away.”

Minako whirled around to get a better view. They had indeed gone back to their respective partners shaking their heads. “How? There’s no way your gaydar is better than mine! I mean we can’t tell anything just by looking. So guess the bet is void.”

“Gaydar? What is that?” Rei laughed.

“A special ability we have to sense other gay people. Mine is the most refined, usually.”

“I don’t think I have that,” Rei looked perplexed.

“I’m sure you do. The next time you’re just walking around pick out someone you like and see if you feel anything.”

“I never notice anyone. I’m really not looking.”

“Not ever? Wow, I mean I’m not looking for any one either so,” Minako wasn’t sure where she was going with this.

“You’re here every night and you don’t get to even talk to you friends. No one catches your eye?”

“Honestly? You’re the most interesting person here. Everyone else just asks more for my number before my name.”

“There has to be some decent people here for you to want to stick around for so long. I have to believe there is someone here more interesting that I am. If you’re not here to find anyone why are you here?” Rei was probing so Minako figured there was no reason to hide why she was here. It wasn’t like Rei would judge her. At least that’s what she hoped.

“I work here. I mean I’m not working right now but this place is a restaurant during the day and I work there. The owners help people like us. After my parents died they took me in and I feel like this place is my second home. I’m comfortable here. Also the drinks are free,” Minako added sheepishly. She hated admitting she was taking advantage of free services but maybe it would be alright.

“Oh, I would want to stay here then as well,” Rei giggled again. It was becoming something Minako realized she liked hearing. “That’s nice you found a place here. I’m glad you told me. I should have let you buy me a drink when you asked. I don’t really like the taste of alcohol very much that’s why I only drink this, even though it’s so expensive.

“The offer still stands, but of course I don’t expect anything from it,” Minako called one of the bartenders over.

“No really Minako I couldn’t it would be-” Rei tried to stop her but when Minako put her mind towards something there was no stopping her.

“Kunz, this is my new friend Rei. Can we get a glass of the good stuff,” Minako winked at him and that was that, Rei was being forced into accepting Minako’s drink.

Again the two continued to talk until the night grew old. They agreed on a day to meet again.

Minako groaned in frustration as she complained about the prospect of her roommate’s boyfriend coming to stay with them for a few days. He was such a bore she hated being around him. She couldn’t understand how someone as full of life as Usagi could like someone like him.

“Do you have a roommate?”

“Not exactly.” She didn’t elaborate any more than that but Minako was too preoccupied to notice. “I have a proposition for you though.” It had been a month of meeting between the two. They had only met at the club but Rei thought Minako deserved something nice. Especially since by some black magic she had gotten Rei to accept more drinks on the house. “You said you eat here a lot right?”

“Yeah, Chef makes some good stuff and on slow days he makes off the menu items.”

“Okay this might be crazy but I have a proposition for you. I want to take you to dinner.”

“What’s the catch? If you want to marry me you could just ask.”

“There is none. We’re just going as friends, but it’s my treat.”

“I couldn’t. I don’t want you to spend your hard earned money on me. Anyway maybe if you save enough we can take a trip to The District and get some new clothes to really go out. Doesn’t that sound like fun?” Minako really didn’t think Rei could afford this but she didn’t want to call her out on it.

“Minako really, it's no problem. I want to. And come to think of it, I don’t think I’m going to take no for an answer. Anyway I know this place that is moderately priced and has the best food. It’s basically homemade. The owner and I go way back. Think of it as a thank you for the drinks.”

“Alright I guess. As long as it’s fine with you.”

“I suggested it so of course it’s fine with me.”

“Alright.”

“I’ll pick you up. Saturday. You’re not busy then right?”

“Nope. Sexy, free and single all day long,” Minako grinned.


	5. V

“Minako.” Rei nodded as Minako slid into the passenger seat of Rei's beige car.

  
“Rei.” Minako imitated the woman despite thinking it was a little silly. Sometimes Rei’s natural mannerisms made Minako laugh.

  
Minako didn’t exactly know what car she expected Rei to drive but seeing her in this was certainly not what she expected. This was something she expected her grandmother to drive. It had some stains on the floor mats which is not something Minako thought fit Rei’s extremely prim personality. There weren’t any personal belongings which Minako thought was normal given that Rei didn’t seem to bring many things with her when she went out anyway, usually just her phone, credit card, and a few various other things in her pockets.

  
The restaurant Rei chose was a cute and small place tucked away with the entrance down a dressed alleyway. The actual restaurant was up a few floors and had perfect views of the surrounding area. It was owned by a close friend of hers she met via mutual friends during her school days.

  
Arriving at the location, Minako took in the cute atmosphere of the bistro. It was cute but gave a welcoming and affordable impression. The woman whom Rei spoke to seemed to be the owner she was talking about earlier. The woman was very tall and had her loose brunette hair strung into a high ponytail. She introduced herself but Minako wasn’t really listening, however she briefly thought she heard the name of someone Usagi had mentioned at some point. But then again Usagi knew everyone so it would be no surprise if she had come here at some point. The girl loved food so finding a restaurant she hadn’t been to would have been more of a chore.

  
After a short conversation they were lead over to a small table in the corner next to a wraparound window. There was a wonderful view of the bustling city below. Minako gawked at the view while Rei maintained a schooled expression.

  
“This is my favorite table,” Rei said simply pulling Minako’s attention back to her.

  
“The view is so beautiful. I wish I could live here and see this all the time!” Rei just gave a simple smile in response.

  
Rei’s friend returned to their table discussing what menu items were her favorite, though it was really only for Minako since Rei didn’t even open the menu. Of course she already had a favorite. Once they had placed their orders Minako decided to probe more into Rei’s life. That’s what friends do and although this wasn’t a date, they were at least friends now right?

  
“How did you two meet?” Rei had already told Minako the gist of how they met in high school but the two seemed like unlikely friends.

  
“She was just a lost soul back then but she saved me from some hard times. Simple as that really. We’ve been friends ever since.” Minako thought that story seemed too easy but then again she had realistically just met Rei and her she was taking her out to dinner. For someone with such a hard exterior Rei was surprisingly easy to get to know.

  
“That’s me and my roommate. Her family saved me after my parents died and since then they’ve been my family. I guess some people just click.” There was an awkward silence afterwards with Minako waiting for Rei to respond and Rei having nothing to say.

  
Finally Rei made an indication that she had indeed heard Minako, “Mm, yes that’s very kind of them.” Rei looked like she was uncomfortable. “I am going to get a drink from the bar, can I get you something?” Minako declined the offer not wanting to impose since she was being treated. After Rei’s departure she looked around again and didn’t see a bar. There was another door off the side which Minako assumed could have been a bar though it wasn’t in a conspicuous location she assumed only a few people visited it.

* * *

  
Rei pushed the large aluminum door open leading into the kitchen. She glanced around for Makoto and found her with ease.

  
“Makoto, I need a drink,” Rei sounded slightly desperate but at this point she was.

  
“Rei what are you doing here?” Makoto crossed her arms and tilted her head waiting for a response.

  
“I need a drink,” Rei glared at her as if it were obvious, though in her defense she did say that when she started talking.

  
“Not back here, here in general. Also what are you doing with her?”

  
“I’m trying to make friends! I have gone to that damn bar twice a week for a month. Do you know how hard it is to socialize!” Rei was ranting.

  
“Rei you’re on a job, don’t tell me you’re getting distracted.”

“I’m not. Actually I got a lot of information already. She doesn’t hide anything.”

  
“Neither does Usagi,” Makoto laughed to herself. “Anyway remember why you’re doing this. I’m almost done working out all the caveats then we can start collecting.”  
“Good. I’m damn tired of playing around. I still want a drink though.”

* * *

  
Rei returned with her usual drink in hand. Minako had been watching below and hardly noticed how long it had taken to get the drink. After almost gulping half her drink down Rei seemed ready to start talking.

  
“I’m glad we could finally get away from all the noise tonight. I feel like I can really talk to you now,” Rei was much calmer than before the liquid courage.

  
“Yeah, like friends right?” Whether Minako was eager to make new friends or to put a label on this dynamic she didn’t know.

  
“Rei smile, “Sure.”

  
The atmosphere was inspiring and Minako found herself feeling more and more comfortable both here and around Rei. It wasn’t as awkward as she thought it would be. Being in a club was one thing but getting to know someone in a quiet setting more intimately was another entirely. Of course Rei was a little rough around the edges but getting to know someone new would do that anyone. As such Minako decided to be a bit bold.

  
“You know you’re different.” Rei arched a brow. “Not in a bad way, but I always thought you were too good to be in the bar. Like you’ve been around and know people.” Minako laughed at how silly she sounded. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that you’re really cool.”

  
“Well that’s flattering; however I can assure you I’m just a person. Not that interesting in fact. I guess it was just the way I was brought up. My father worked for high ranking business officials so we had to keep in line. If that’s what you’re insinuating.”

  
“I guess that makes sense. Usagi and I don’t really know anything about Dad’s businesses besides the restaurant and club so we don’t have to meet any stuffy business men.”

  
“Consider yourself lucky. They can be quite a pain.”

  
“I’m sure!” Minako laughed. “To be honest I thought you were hiding something when we met. Like that you were rich or something. It’s crazy now but I swear your credit card is black; you can’t blame a girl for getting ideas. ”

  
Rei suppressed a scowl deciding to give a light hearted laugh instead. “That is a wild thought. The card is to prevent theft. It appears black unless looking at it from straight on.”

“It makes sense. I didn’t know that made such high tech cards.”

  
“Hardly high tech but my friends suggested I get one since people assume everyone coming and going from the Industrial Building are some rich and famous person. It’s wildly untrue however it’s happened a few times in the past I might as well be careful.”

  
“Totally!”

  
When the food arrived both women were more than happy to dig in. There is mainly silence but occasionally either will comment on the food or say something else trivial.

  
When they finished they talked a little more, generally around the same realm of their conversations at the club. Rei took off one more time to say goodbye to Makoto and thank her for her accommodations. Rei then drove Minako back to the same location where she dropped her off, the club and they parted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forget when I edited the third chapter that I had mentioned Makoto but forgot I had wrote her into this chapter so for all intents and purposes let Minako not know Makoto. She did steamroll over Usagi's question about her so I think it'll be alright. Usagi does, obviously.
> 
> *Slaps wrist for bad planning*


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I busted the rest of this out in one day so (yikes) there will be updates daily until its over. Maybe at the end I'll post another scrapped smutty one shot-ish that has been sitting around for a while. Anyway enjoy :)

“Usagi calm down, people are going to know we don’t belong here if you keep acting like that.” Minako grabbed her friend by the wrist and dragged her a few feet away from the window. A few weeks after The District had opened, Usagi and Minako made plans to go window shopping. Neither could afford anything at the overpriced and glorified outdoor mall since all the money they had to spend we used to get a membership to get in.

Stores lined with designer clothes and bags lined the sidewalk. There were fur coats and dyed leathers priced with more zeros than Minako could count. Most of the day was spent walking around trying to glance in the windows of various shops without looking too suspicious. Technically they had memberships thus they had every right to be there but Minako couldn’t deny that it felt weird. Not to mention it was a total waste of money. But it was a fun day out. They pretended to talk like they were rich and about which handbags were the best. They even wore the most fashionable clothes they owned which was fun in and of itself.

The day was growing tired but Usagi was firmly planted on a bench complaining that her feet hurt. Minako had told her not to wear those shoes but of course she would never listen. While listening to Usagi complain Minako looked around the area watching various people walk around with bags and boxes piled high. Undoubtedly headed to their overly expensive car. At first it didn’t seem like much but something caught Minako’s eye that caused her to have déjà vu. Seeing that sleek sheet of black silk only made her think of one person. One person in particular that she hadn’t seen since their dinner together two weeks ago.

Minako had been sitting at the bar every night expecting Rei to come in however she never did. Minako wondered what happened to her. They were friends and it was odd that Rei hadn’t told her that she wouldn’t be there. They had met twice a week for almost a month straight. Minako didn’t think anything strange happened at dinner that would have led Rei to not want to see her anymore. She had considered contacting her but then she realized she didn’t have her number. When meeting for dinner Rei was adamant about being so punctual that provided Minako be in the spot she designated at the correct time they needn’t contact each other beforehand. Rei had claimed she didn’t text very much so it wasn’t worth it to share her contact.

Minako had to stare for a moment since she refused to believe Rei was here. At first Minako was just surprised to see she was doing alright since she had essentially blown off their meetings four times in a row without warning. After that shock wore off, she was even more surprised to see Rei here of all places.

Rei had made it quite clear when they had discussed The District that she could not afford to shop here. Granted neither could Minako and yet she was here as well.

There were so many surprising factors Minako had to take a moment to sort her thoughts. First, Rei was here. Maybe she was doing the same thing as Minako. Second, she was with some man. The guy was dorky looking but he wasn’t unattractive. In Minako's humble opinion, quite the opposite actually. Lastly in his arm was a pile of designer boxes. If Minako had been thinking clearly she would probably be as dumbfounded as she was right now. She’s sure she looked the part as well. Luckily it didn’t seem like Rei had seen Minako which was good since she stared for a long time.

Minako wasn’t sure what to think but she was pretty sure Rei had lied to her. About what she wasn’t sure. It could be two things she reasoned; Rei  _ was _ actually very rich or she had a boyfriend. If it were the second option she wouldn’t have actually have lied about anything since she did express that she wasn’t looking for anyone nor had she said she was gay. The logical part of Minako’s brain told her she could identify as many other things as well. Okay, so if it were option two she wouldn’t have been lying.

Either way Minako was hurt since Rei probably lied about not being able to afford going to the shops since most of the items in the man’s hands were not particularly from shops men would visit. Minako watched them again with the security that they didn’t see her. Rei had turned to the man and was clutching his arm saying something close to his face. When she pulled away they both smiled.

Something in that action made Minako’s blood boil. She wasn’t used to feeling jealousy so this was almost unbearable. She wasn’t sure if she had a reason to be jealous. Minako didn’t know Rei that well nor were they anything. Sure, Minako wouldn’t have minded if Rei were pursuing her now that she knew more about her but they were both content being friends. Maybe under pressure, Rei more than Minako but it wasn’t like she would lose any sleep over the matter.

Minako, having seen enough, hauled Usagi out of the centre and made her way back home. She had a lot to think about and a lot of time to sort her thoughts. The first thing she had to consider was whether or not she would ever see Rei again. It was possible she had just decided to stop coming to the club. It wasn’t like she had to.

* * *

Falling into her bed Minako sighed heavily and let her thoughts take over.


	7. VII

“Been a while,” Minako said darkly.

“I’m really sorry. Life has been so busy lately. I hope you’ve been well,” Rei did sound sympathetic but Minako had a few days to contemplate how she felt and it wasn’t good.

To be honest Minako had a lot of revelations after The District situation. First, to get straight to the point, she realized she liked Rei. Well maybe not right to the point since she still had trouble admitting it to herself. Rei had grabbed her attention from the moment she intervened. That much was obvious, the situation involved Minako.

It was what happened next that Minako couldn’t shake. She had woken up the next morning thinking about her. That was also excusable thought since it had been an odd encounter. But realistically Minako had spent a lot of moments thinking about Rei. She spent so much time thinking about the possibilities of what Rei could be hiding that she missed what was happening in front of her eyes.

At first she had thought maybe it was just a phase since Rei brought something so different than she was used to from the people living around her. Once she had gotten to know her better she realized that Rei was just fun to talk to and despite not having a life that much different than her own she still wanted to talk to her. Finally, during the time Rei spent away from the club Minako felt as though something was missing. She had been falling and didn’t notice until it was too late.

“I went to The District.” Rei was unaccustomed to Minako’s clipped remarks.

“Is that so? How was it?”

“Everything was extremely expensive. It was nice. One thing caught my eye though.”

“Mm? And what was that?” Rei was so unprepared for the can of worms she just opened.

“You wouldn’t have happened to be there last Sunday, right?” Something crossed Rei’s face but it was gone as soon as it appeared.

“I really can’t recall days these last two weeks. So much has been going on.” She avoided Minako’s question. She didn’t deny it but she would have had to an idiot to lie.

“I saw you, Rei. With some guy. I thought you couldn’t afford anything there,” Minako was mad. Even more so since Rei refused to confess she had been there and what she was doing without considerable prodding.

Rei looked like she was weighing her options. Finally she sighed and began telling Minako what she was doing. “I was there on Sunday with Yuuchiro. He’s a family friend and he helps me with the house sometimes. It was my grandfathers and I can’t part with it even though it needs considerable work. He comes from a wealthy family and needed a tux for a wedding. I offered to go with him since he has wretched taste. I didn’t want to tell you because that’s not me. I didn’t want you to think I was lying to you.”

That was a lie. Minako was sure. She didn’t know why she was sure but she had a feeling. Rei sounded remorseful but Minako couldn’t take it. Rei pretending like Minako was just a toy she could play with made her want to vomit. How dare she play with her feelings while in turn not being truthful about her own.

Her head was spinning and telling her she should stay while at the same time telling her that she should go. She didn’t know what to believe but she knew it was too much for her right now. She was mad and she shouldn’t have made any brash decisions but here she was ambling over to the dance floor grinding on women who were not Rei. Thank god.

Minako did something she had never done before. She accepted a drink; and another and another until it was all downhill from there. At least that’s what later her would think. In her current state of mind she couldn’t have been happier to get out of there, as far from her problem as possible. To be honest, all of the pent up sexual tension had to go somewhere and her solo sessions just weren’t cutting it. She was just happy to finally be getting laid. And maybe she was drunk enough to not notice that it wasn’t with Rei.


	8. VIII

Minako woke up in the softest bed she had ever had the pleasure of sleeping on. Unfortunately she had little recollection of the events leading up to this but she felt good. Aside from how soft the bed was, the first thing she noticed was that she was naked. That cleared things up. Second, there was an incredibly beautiful woman next to her. Waking up next to someone was surprising since she typically never said yes to anyone’s advances. As though the first thought was warning to her next she remembered why she had said yes. Rei. Rei and all her lies. Damn her.

Taking in the room she noticed the ceiling was incredibly high and the bedding was real silk. Whoever this woman was she was rich. Funny too because it reminded her of someone that had taken residence in her mind despite being unwelcome. Minako’s suspicions of Rei all came flooding back after last night. She figured her guess about the woman being rich was the right assumption.

Caught in her thoughts she was startled when the other woman greeted her. The woman was surprised Minako was still here though not unhappy about it. She was older than Minako by a handful of years but age was just a number and this was just a hookup. Though they did end up spending the day together.

It was oddly relaxing. The woman had a large inheritance from her father which she used to start a business. Having grown the business for many years she retired early and settled into her late father’s estate. The area was just outside of the city. Minako hadn’t even known that this part of the area existed. This house was worth more than any apartment in the city which she had previously put at the top of the list for expensive living. Again she thought back to Rei and how different this woman was. She was truthful and didn’t feel like she had to hide her wealth. Nor did she treat Minako any less because of her social class.

\--

Rei sighed as she looked at the time on the dash of the car. Last night hadn’t gone as she had hoped. If she had just stuck to the plan she wouldn’t be in the position. Makoto had arranged everything and tonight was the night to put her plan into action. She was only supposed to get information then leave without a trace but fucking Minako and her undeniable charm. Rei knew she had it bad. Makoto called her out on it when she had brought Minako to the restaurant. She was just in denial then.

Rei felt like she was under a spell when she was with Minako. It hurt her to have to lie but if Minako ever found out what she was doing it would be over. She would never get what she had fought so hard for. What she had killed for.

As such Rei found herself back at the club in an effort to spend more time with her. She cursed herself for not giving Minako her phone number and trying to contact her, even if she justified it as keeping tabs on her. Which, in retrospect, would have helped last Sunday.

Rei pressed the gas harder causing the car to hum in response before rocketing forward. Luckily the road to her destination was almost barren with only a limited number of cars passing through. As she sped down the road she took in the scenery and tried to feel relaxed. Driving was so much less fun when wearing a dress and heels. It was a shame she had to drive herself however after tonight she would be able to do or not do anything she pleased.

The gate to the community was a massive iron structure more reminiscent of art than a functioning gate. Bronze lion statues stared down on her as she scanned her card to bypass the gate. The extravagance made her sick. What useless things to spend money on. She would do better. After passing through the entrance she made the drive to the back of the development. It was a drive she felt she was too familiar with recently but if everything went according to plan this would be the last time.

Pulling up to the estate she took a deep breath and waited for the valet.

\--

Minako had been glancing out the window as various Bentleys, Rolls Royce, and Lamborghinis pulled around the circular driveway to be parked around back by the valet service. Minako had never seen such an extravagant party. Or so she assumed it was a party. Men in black tuxes and women in ball gowns ascended the stairs entering the mansion. All day the house had been quiet but suddenly as the night was winding down it came alive.

She was fascinated with watching the people who got out of the cars. These could be the people that her ‘parents’ would meet. It never really interested her when they would throw parties since that was when she was much younger and would rather have been playing elsewhere. Now she dreamed of a life of luxury and knowing what it would be like to experience the finer things in life.

Somewhere from behind her the woman she had been staying with started telling her about the house she had been so longingly looking at.

“They say that a yakuza boss owns it. Even though I live here all year long I’ve never seen him. No one ever goes in or out except for events like these. I’ve seen people with more money than I can fathom pulling up here. Imagine paying eighteen million dollars for a car,” she gestured towards an older man getting out of a Bugatti La Voiture Noire. Minako didn’t know what that was but she did understand the eighteen million dollars part and almost fainted.

But that was just the beginning. As Minako watched the cars line up down the street she focused on a dark red LaFerrari. It looked as though it had been licked by flames. It was stunning. She wasn’t one for cars considering she couldn’t afford one herself but she knew something cool when she saw it. Most of the other cars that pulled up were black or some silver but this one stood out like a sore thumb. She followed it up the drive and watched the door open.

It was far but not far enough for her to watch a delicate black heel clad foot step out. A long expanse of leg shone through the slit which guided her eye up the curves of the woman finally resting on her face. Minako felt a wet trail start from her nose before she lost consciousness.

\--

After a long series of events and having to call her ‘parents’—which could not have been more awkward being in front of her hook up—she arrived at the home of Serenity and Endyniom. Usagi had met them there and they decided to have a family dinner. The earlier ordeal was forgotten. Minako was old enough for them not to have to worry about what types of situations she got herself into but they would always be there for her. 

Now was as good a time as any other to finally uncover the mystery of Rei, whatever her last name was.

“Do you know anyone by the name of Rei?” Minako figured she’d at least try but for all she knew Rei could have lied about her name as well.

“Not off the top of my mind, no.” Endymion cut into his meal with much more vigor than he had thought about an answer with.

“I believe… oh yes I recall now, Endymion do you remember the senators daughter? We spoke to her that night of the party at the Amazon siblings. Hino, I think she was Senator Hino’s daughter.” Serenity thought much harder on the subject.

“She looked just like him, I wonder if she’s going to run for his office.”

“Shame that he passed away. Under such odd circumstances as well. I wonder when they’re going to release the news of his death to the public. It’s highly unusual that they haven’t yet.”

Minako was caught off guard by that piece of information. Rei was the dead senator’s daughter. She must have been loaded. Senator Hino was a long time politician for the state and built his empire to become one of the richest men in the country. She thought back to when Rei had told her that her father had passed away. When she was explaining the tragedy it had been to lose him her jaw was tight. Minako had originally passed it off as suppressing the urge to cry but maybe it was something different.

It was odd. Minako had pursued Rei in hopes she was just as mysterious as she looked. Unfortunately, Minako was disappointed to learn Rei was not extraordinary. However, having been through the entire process of uncovering Rei’s identity she wished she were who she had fallen for. To know Rei had an entire life that did not include Minako hurt her more than she wanted to admit. 


	9. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapt to gear up for the end! I can't wait to move this to my finished doc. Between this and the drabbles my WIP doc is so slow!

Rei walked into the club for the fourth time that week. After Minako had run out on her Rei hadn’t seen her since. That was almost a month ago. Rei had visited the club as frequently as time would allow her to in hopes of catching Minako. She felt horrible. At first she felt horrible but justified it as part of the job but after learning that Minako’s father was just a speck on her father’s list she pardoned him. It was not worth her time and Minako would have been devastated if she had him ‘taken care of’.

Rei tried to ask around to see if any of the people that she worked with had seen her but it figured they knew where their loyalties lied and were tight lipped about her whereabouts.

She didn’t know what to do. It was unusual for Rei Hino to find herself in this situation. She rarely felt guilt and she never had regrets but she identified both within herself right now. It sucked. It sucked a lot.

Minako had trusted her, despite the red flags. Though she did work extremely hard to cover them.

She had weeks to think about her next course of action. If she were to see Minako again she would tell her everything. Well almost everything. She wouldn’t lie anymore. Life without Minako was dull. She came to realize that she needed Minako more than she needed anything else.

\--

Minako had been seeing the woman from the club for two weeks. What had started as a one night stand soon became a thing. Minako spent her nights in the luxurious mansion rather than the cramped and sweaty club. At first it had been a dream come true. Everything she wanted was at her fingertips. Her partner was attentive and she was attentive in return. Shortly after however the fairy tale ended. Minako didn’t feel like she belonged there. She would work all day serving people making minimum wage off of tips only to show up at the estate later that night. She felt as though her class was a diving factor between despite her partners arguments that it didn’t matter.

She couldn’t take it any long. Not to mention she missed the simple life she had with Usagi. It wasn’t much but it was her home and she wasn’t ready to leave it for someone she didn’t love.

Rei had been on her mind less and less. Not seeing her for such a long time helped clear her mind. It was more of a dull ache now. She had heard from her coworkers that Rei had been showing up to the bar for a short while almost every day. They hadn’t said much in response to Rei’s questions which she was thankful for.

The night she had called off her relationship she was sad and headed to the club without thinking. When she walked in looking haggard a coworker flagged her down and alerted her of Rei’s presence but she already knew. It didn’t help that the moment she walked in they made eye contact and hadn’t looked away since.

Might as well get this over with.


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end!

“Minako I-” Rei looked very pathetic in her attempt to rectify something that was beyond repair.

“Save it. I have something to say first. I trusted you. I’m not going to lie. I might sound like a fool but maybe in that twisted head of yours you’ll understand what you did to me. I thought I was in love with you. Call me crazy but you’re the only one I enjoyed talking to. I wanted to get to know you. But now I’m not sure. Everything about you is a lie. And the stories you told are cover ups for something. I just know it.” Minako took a deep breath to calm her heart before continuing. “This place means a lot to me and I’ve heard you’ve been tearing up the ground to find me but I don’t want to be found. I don’t want to see you anymore and I don’t want you to be here. This is where I feel safe, but not when you’re here. Not anymore.”

“I’m- I’m so so sorry. I know you’ve had time to think about this but I wanted to tell you that I’ll never lie to you again. Even though we probably won’t see each other maybe ever again I’ll only tell you the truth. And if you’ll listen I’d like to start right now.” Rei looked at her expectantly.

She really didn’t want this stress right now but her heart wasn’t in it to send the woman packing without an explanation. If it was true that is.

“I’ve missed you. A lot. I came here because I wanted to know more about your father. Well Endymion. I met him at a party and he had mentioned borrowing money from my father. I had no other information at the time. You see, my father is Takashi Hino, the senator. Well he was a senator before he passed. You probably think he was a self-made billionaire. It’s not true. He borrowed money from the Vice President to do everything he’s ever done. Every cent he’s ever earned has gone back to him.” Rei closed her eyes and clenched her fist before continuing. “We would have been fine except he was a fucking moron. He started loaning out money to yakuza guys. They never had any intention to pay him back. The only thing he got from them was their vote! When he died I was left with so much god damned debt the Vice President tried to take me for ransom. The only people that know he’s even dead were at that party when his nurse let it slip. Anyone that’s come forward to say he died has been paid off.”

Minako frankly didn’t care about most of this. Rei’s life sounded like a nightmare but she wasn’t sure how this came back to her.

Rei looked into Minako’s confused eyes then continued, “The plan was to collect all the money he loaned by force. Either you or Usagi were going to be ransom.” Rei definitely dumbed it down for her.

As realization suddenly overtook Minako’s features Rei was sure she was going to be hit.

“What the fuck! How can you do something like that to innocent people!” Minako was screaming and it was not subtle at all.

“Innocent people? Your father has had an outstanding debt to mine since the day this restaurant was built! People like him made my life a living hell. We had to move out of town because the secret service was coming to confiscate our house. I had to invest all my savings into helping Makoto start her restaurant because my credit was so bad no one would give me a loan to feed myself. It was the worst investment I’ve ever made but at least I get free food every once in a while.”

Minako was still livid but she had calmed down enough to have a real conversation again. Everything Rei had done to fight for herself was wrong and possibly illegal but her struggles were real. Who would have known the Senator was in such deep shit. “Why stop now? Was Usagi better ransom than me since I’m just some orphan he picked off the street? Do you have your goons tracking her down now?”

“No. Makoto ran the numbers and your father was only in a debt of $350,000. That is a part of a fraction of what I owe the VP. The Yakuza was holding most of the money I needed to pay him back.” Rei thought back to the events at the Yakuza mansion. It was a bloodbath. “I have decided to pardon his debt so there was no need to take ransom.” She took a breath and prepared herself for what she was about to say. “I also didn’t want to upset anyone I cared about.”

Rei cared about her? Somewhere in this twisted web of lies Minako had left an impression on her.

“What are you going to do about the money after you pay the VP back? Won’t you be poor?”

Rei laughed, “Minako I am poor. Everything I own is debt I owe. But I can’t say what will happen since it is the future and it hasn’t happened yet. I can say that I have a plan however I cannot lie about it if it has not happened. Just withholding information,” she hummed. Minako didn’t seem the least bit wary of the fact Rei was a ruthless criminal who used force and took ransom. Minako could tell Rei had plan to avoid the system. She was intrigued. All of this was wrong. It was crazy. She must have had something wrong with her brain but she wanted to know more. This crazy world was happening all around her and she had no idea.

In a moment of poor judgment the words spilled out of her mouth, “I want to help.”

Rei was taken aback. She had assumed Minako would have turned her in by now. They must have both been crazy because not only had their misguided attraction stuck but they were agreeing to be business partners.

“Minako you are the craziest person I have ever met. I like that.”

They decided to take the rest of the conversation to Rei’s house over the weekend. She jotted down the name of the place and the address. Minako didn’t think much else could surprise her after her impulsive decisions today but learning that Rei lived at a shrine and was a Priestess was the icing on the cake of this crazy fucking adventure. And this was just the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for making it to the end! I hope you enjoyed this! It was a wild ride for me and really pushed me to my limits to have two consecutive works going on at the same time both with daily updates. I'm glad its over and will never do that again, probably. This story wrapped up real quick there at the end but it was starting to walk the crack line and I can't have that. Otherwise let me wrap this up here with a few extra bits that didn't make it in the story. 
> 
> 1\. Does is ruin it if I explicitly say Rei murdered her father,  
> 2\. And that she murdered people in the mafia,  
> 3\. And that she is probably going to murder the Vice President so she can keep the money?  
> 4\. They both barely have any morals and lived happily ever after.
> 
> The moral of the story (this story apparently has a moral despite none of the characters having any) is don't piss away loaned money.


End file.
